Imitation et déguisement
by Teyola
Summary: "Ochaco, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" "Mais oui, Yaomomo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être drôle !" Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...


**Yo !**

 **On se retrouve pour un OS et cette fois, il y a du Kacchaco ! J'aime beaucoup ce ship donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Par avance, cet OS est inspirer d'un OS anglais que j'ai lu sur Tumblr, donc il y aura des similitude !**

 **Bref, je ne perd pas plus de temps ! Et je m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe/grammaire et les oublies de mots (si jamais il y en a).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

"Ochaco, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Mais oui, Yaomomo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être drôle !"

Il était assez tard le soir. C'était au tours de Momo et Ochaco de faire les tâches ménagères cette semaine. Elles étaient le nez dans le linge, et surtout les costumes de héros. Mais cette fois, Ochaco avait eu une idée, essayer les costumes des autres ! Même si Momo était pas trop convaincu, elle la suivie.

Les deux étaient maintenant dans la pièce où on mettait le linge. Ochaco était sur-excité, Momo, elle, était plutôt incertaine.

"Alors... Où sont ces costumes ?" Demanda Uravity alors qu'elle fouillait dans les bacs à linge.

"Je les ai trouvé !" S'écria Momo quand elle eut trouvé les costumes des élèves de sa classe. "Ouais ils y sont tous ! Il y a celui d'Aoyama... de Kirishima... De Midoriya... Tous le monde !"

"C'est vrai ? Attend, j'arrive !" Ochaco arriva à côté de son amie et commença à fouiller dans le bac.

"Mais il n'y a que les costumes des garçons."

"C'est parfait ! Bon alors, tu es prête ?" Demanda Ochaco alors qu'elle commença à prendre des costumes.

"Je suppose que oui..."

 _oOoOo_

"Midoriya !"

Izuku se retourna vers Tooru et Kyoka.

"O-oui ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas vu Ochaco et Momo ? Ça va faire un moment qu'on ne les a pas vu..." Dit la fille invisible.

"Je crois qu'elles sont de corvée cette semaines." Répond Izuku avec un doigt sur son menton.

"Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était au tours de Bakugo et Todoroki ?" Dit Kyoka.

"Je sais pas... Mais ils ont cours de rattrapage donc elles ont surement du vouloir les remplacer. Ou peut être que c'est M. Aizawa qui leurs à demander."

"Surement..." Disait le deux jeunes filles.

 _oOoOo_

Ochaco éclata de rire.

La vue de Momo imitant Yuga était pour elle, un spectacle des plus drôle. Le costume était un petit peu lourd mais il lui allait, enfin, c'était serrer. Ochaco était entrain de rouler par terre, toujours en pleurant de rire.

"A ton tours !" Momo avait perdu son incertitude et était entrain de s'amuser. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Ochaco finisse d'enfiler le costume qu'elle avait choisi. Momo c'était retourner pour avoir la surprise.

"C'est bon !" Lui dit Uravity. Et quand Momo se retourna, c'est le drame. Momo explosa de rire. "Ouais ~."

Son imitation de Denki avait tuer Momo. La vice-déléguée, toujours entrain de rire à l'imitation d'Ochaco, créa des trombones sans s'en rendre compte. La brune avait les pouces levés, comme quand Denki à un cour circuit. Momo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

"Alors comment tu trouves ?" Ochaco aussi rigolait, mais elle se calma pour pouvoir parler.

"C'était... C'était... J'arrive pas à parler..." Momo essayait de calmer son rire mais en vain. "J'en peux plus..."

"Je suppose que j'étais parfaite ? Hein ?" Disait Uravity avec une certaine fierté.

"Tu l'étais ! Maintenant à mon tours !"

 _oOoOo_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font..?"

Mina, Kyoka, Tooru et Tsuyu étaient dans la chambre de Tooru. En attendant le retour de Momo et Ochaco.

"Je ne sais pas Mina, mais c'est vrai qu'elles en mettent du temps." Disait Kyoka en répondant à la question de Mina.

"Imagine qu'elles ont été kidnappées ?" Ajouta simplement Tsuyu.

"Ne parle pas de malheur !" S'écria Tooru. "Allons redemander aux garçons !"

Tooru se leva pour sortir de la chambre, les autres filles la suivi. Le petit groupe vagabondait dans l'internant jusqu'à la salle commune. Elles pouvaient voir que Shouto et Bakugo était de retour, ils étaient assis sur les canapé. Il y avait Eijiro, Izuku, Denki et Tenya. Mais ils ne faisaient que discuter.

"Hey les garçons !" Commença Mina alors qu'ils se retournèrent vers elle. "Vous aurez pas vu Ochaco et Momo par hasard ?"

"Elles ne sont toujours pas revenue ?" Demanda Izuku.

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

"Moi je les ai vu tout à l'heure, elles devaient s'occuper du linge ou un truc comme ça." Répondit Denki. "Et puis vous avez juste à les appeler par téléphone. Au moins vous seriez fixées."

Elles se regardèrent, puis sortirent de la salle en courant. Les garçons pouvaient entendre un "merci" venant des filles.

"En vrai elles avaient juste à aller voir par elles même, non ?" Dit Shouto, légèrement confus par les événement.

"Ouais..." Répondirent tous les garçons, sauf Katsuki qui lui s'en moquait totalement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il laissait voir.

"Mais si elles étaient aller les voir, le scénario aurait plus de sens, non ?" Demanda Eijiro.

"Sûrement..." Répondit le fan d'All Might.

 _oOoOo_

Le téléphone d'Ochaco sonna. Elle et Momo se regardèrent puis Ochaco répondit et mit le haut-parleur.

"Allô ?" Dit la brune. "Mina ?

 **"Ah ! ENFIN ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Pourquoi vous revenez pas ?! Pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps juste pour du linge !?"** Mina hurlait à travers le téléphone. Momo et Ochaco se regardèrent, confuses.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous nous appelez ? Vous aviez juste à venir nous voir au lieu de nous appeler..." Disait Momo, toujours confuse.

 **"Peu être, mais après où serait l'intérêt de se scénario ?"** Répliqua Pinky. **"Et puis c'est flippant comme pièce..."**

"Pas faut..." Dit Ochaco.

 **"Bon bah, maintenant on sait que vous allez bien ! On va vous laissez travailler ! On se voit plus tard quand vous avez fini ! Bye !"**

Un oiseau passa.

"J'ai pas tout compris..." Dit la vice-déléguée.

"Moi non plus..."

"Bref ! J'ai une idée de quel costume on pourrait mettre !"

"Ah oui ? Lesquels ?"

 _oOoOo_

"Todoroki, Bakugo."

Les deux se retournèrent à la voix de leur professeur principal.

"Oui ?"

"Allez récupérer vos costumes." Leur dit Aizawa.

"D'accord." Répondit Shouto.

"Flemme." Répondit Katsuki. "Je suis fatigué."

"C'est pas mon problème." Dit Aizawa à Katsuki, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le pétard mouillé soupira et suivi le bicolore dans les couloirs.

 _oOoOo_

"Mais Ochaco ! Il est impossible de l'imité !" Cria Momo qui protesta par rapport à la personne qu'elle devait imité.

"Mmh... C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. Mais sinon, le costume de Todoroki te vas super bien !" A l'heure actuel, Ochaco pouvait être comparé à une fangirl. Momo rougit.

"M-merci... Par contre je suis surprise que le costume de Bakugo te va." Dit Momo en regardant de haut en bat Ochaco.

"Son costume est élastique. Aller, assis toi et laisse moi te faire la plus belle imitation de Katsuki Bakugo !"

Elles ne savaient encore, qu'un danger était proche...

 _oOoOo_

Shouto et Katsuki étaient bientôt arriver dans la lingerie, et à leur surprise, la porte était ouverte. Ils pouvaient entendre de faibles voix venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Bakugo ouvrit doucement la pièce et vue qu'il n'y avait personne.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce." Chuchota Shouto à Katsuki.

"Nan, sans blague double face." Répondit Katsuki en suivant d'où venait les voix.

"CRÈVE !"

Shouto et Katsuki sursautèrent et se dirigèrent vers le "crève". Jusqu'à ce qu'ils les virent.

"DEKU PUTAIN DE NERF !"

Les deux garçons étaient sans voix. La vu d'Ochaco imitant le pétard mouillé et Momo plier en deux était la dernière chose que les deux avaient en tête.

"C'est qu'elle t'imite bien." Chuchote le bicolore avec humour. Katsuki était rouge pour une raison inconnue.

"TA GUEULE DOUBLE FACE !" Hurla King BomberKill. Ochaco et Momo s'arrêtèrent de rire, reconnaissant très bien la voix. Elles se mirent à trembler, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

"Niveau discrétion... C'est pas gagné Bakugo." Dit Shouto alors qu'il sortait de sa cachette pour faire face au fille. Il était surpris de voir Momo dans son costume, il en prit même quelques couleurs.

"TO-TODO-TODOROKI !?" Cria Momo qui était maintenant rouge. Elle voulait s'enfuir pour échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

"BA-BAKUGO ?!" Ochaco était dans la même situation que Momo, sauf qu'elle devait subir la colère de Katsuki. Momo prie mentalement pour la survie de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant debout, devant Shouto et Katsuki, la tête basse.

"On est désolée..." Dirent Momo et Ochaco en même temps. Shouto avait les bras croiser et Katsuki était calme, ce qui était très bizarre.

"On peut savoir pourquoi vous portez nos costumes ?" Demanda le bicolore.

"C'est juste que je trouvais ça drôle... Et du coup, vu que Yaomomo et moi étions de corvée, je l'ai entrainé avec moi." Dit doucement Uravity, légèrement honteuse.

Quand les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête, elles étaient surprises de voir Katsuki et Shouto, leur téléphone à la main. Ochaco et Momo se regardèrent, un peu confuse.

"Hey Yaoyorozu." Commença Shouto. "Je peux te prendre en photo ?"

Momo cligna des yeux.

"Qu-quoi ?!"

"Aller, un petit sourire." Et il prit plusieurs photos.

"Mais mais attend !" Commença Creaty. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ses photos ?"

"Regarde par toi-même." Répondit simplement Shouto. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et le donna à Momo. Qui avait maintenant les joues rouges. Il l'avait mit en fond d'écran.

"Montre ! Montre !" S'exclama Ochaco, curieuse de voir les photos. Sans faire attention au nouveau fond d'écran du bicolore. "Wah ! T'es trop belle ! Hey Todoroki, tu pourras me les envoyer ?"

"Si tu veux."

Pendant un moment, Shouto, Ochaco et Momo oublièrent Katsuki, qui était toujours avec son téléphone.

"Au faite Bakugo..." Commença la brune. Il prêta attention à elle, ainsi que Shouto et Momo. "Tu faisais quoi avec ton téléphone ?"

"Mais de quoi je me mêle." Répondit-il.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. C'était celui d'Ochaco. Mais après, il avait les téléphones de Shouto et Momo sonnèrent à leurs tours. C'était des notifications Snapchat venant de...

Bakugo.

Et là, c'est le drame.

"NAN ! BAKUGO, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?!" Hurlaient Momo et Ochaco en même temps. Elles venaient de remarquer que Katsuki avait fait beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de snap d'elles déguisées. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait envoyé ça à tous ses amis, y compris leurs camarades de classe. Le malaise...

"Prenez ça en guise de punition !" Cria Katsuki. "Bon, enlevez moi ça !"

"D'accord..." Ochaco et Momo se retournèrent pour aller se changer. Le bicolore et le pétard mouillé les regardèrent partir et les attendit.

"Hey Bakugo." Commença Shouto.

"QU'EST-CE TU VEUX MISTER FREEZE !?" Répondit « gentiment » Katzuki.

"Tu vas en faire quoi de ses photos ?" Demanda le fils d'Endeavor. « _Tien, il a changer mon surnom._ ».

"MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÈLE !?"

 _oOoOo_

Les élèves de la seconde A regardait Ochaco et Momo avec un regard qui était impossible pour les deux jeunes filles de comprendre. Eijiro était venu leurs dire que la prochaine il viendrait avec elles, Denki leurs avait dit qu'elles étaient mignonnes dans les costumes de Shouto et Katsuki et Mineta... C'est pas important. Les autres filles étaient un peu déçu que Ochaco ne les ai pas demandé de venir, mais après le moment gênant qu'elles ont vécu, Mina et les autres étaient plutôt contente de n'être pas là.

Avant de sortir de la lingerie, Shouto avait demander à Momo de venir le voir plus tard pour parler. Du coup, elle attendit dans la salle commune avec Shouto, le temps que les autres aillent se coucher.

"Donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?" Demanda Momo. Shouto fixait ses genoux alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé, avec une tasse de thé sur la table basse.

"Et bien en faite... Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer verbalement..." Shouto avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Il serrait les poings alors qu'il était tendu. Mais Shouto se détendit alors qu'il sentit un doux touché sur ses poings. Il tourna son regard vers Momo qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" Elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle avait comblé l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et elle avait son visage près de celui de Shouto.

Shouto souri.

Momo était confuse.

Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de Momo.

Elle rougie à son touché doux et soudain.

Il l'embrassa.

Elle était d'abord surprise, mais elle y répondit.

Quand Shouto se retira, il regarda Momo avec des yeux doux. Il avait aussi une magnifique couleur rouge sur les joues, tout comme Momo. Le bicolore posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue de Momo pour lui donner un coup de bec. Puis il dit la seule phrase que Momo voulait entendre autre part que dans ses rêves.

"Je t'aime."

Momo rougie encore plus et avait les larmes au yeux. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Elle enroula le cou de Shouto avec ses bras et il lui répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine. La tête de la vice-déléguée était maintenant logé dans le cou du bicolore, sa respiration donna même des frissons à ce dernier.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

 _oOoOo_

Katsuki était allongé dans son lit, avec son téléphone au dessus de sa tête, téléphone qui était logé dans sa main droit. Il fixait son fond d'écran jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le bouscula or de ses pensés. Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte.

"Quoi ?!" Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit « elle » qui toquait à sa porte. "Miss Gravité ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?"

Elle entra doucement. Avec un air inquiet sur son visage.

"Désolé du dérangement... Je... Je voulais juste te donner ça..." Ochaco lui tendit une boîte de chocolat. "Je voulais te donner ça, en guise d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Accepte-le s'il te plait."

"C'était pas peine..." Katsuki détourna son regard d'Ochaco. "Pose le sur la table."

Elle s'éxécuta.

"Encore désolé du dérangement." Puis elle partit.

Katsuki regarda la boîte de chocolats, puis son fond d'écrans. Il se mit à rougir. Puis d'un bond, il sortit de son lit et sortit de sa chambre.

"OÏ !! MISS GRAVITÉ !!" Hurla-t-il en courant après Ochaco.

"Bakugo ?" Quand elle se retourna, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par les épaules et quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Katsuki l'embrassait. Le baiser était féroce mais elle pouvait aussi y sentir de la douceur. Quand Katsuki se retira, il rougissait comme pas possible, tout comme elle. Puis il se retourna rapidement pour regagner sa chambre.

"Prend cela en guise de remerciement pour les chocolats !" Cria le pétards mouillé sans se retourner.

Ochaco posa doucement son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le fantôme des lèvres du garçon sur les siennes. Elle sourit doucement puis cria à Katsuki.

"Bonne nuit Bakugo !" Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le petard mouillé était maintenant devant la porte de sa chambre, entendant les paroles d'Ochaco, il se retourna vers elle mais elle était déjà partie. Il rougie.

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Uraraka."

 _oOoOo_

 ** _WOW !! J'ai enfin fini cet OS ! D'ailleurs j'en suis super fière ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si je dois m'améliorer !_**

 **Enfaite, je devais le sortir hier mais ma grange sœur (que j'ai My Hero Academiaser) est venu me déranger avec des trucs chelou, enfin, c'est ma sœur quoi.**

 **BREF !**

 **Je vous préviens, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus rapidement possible pour que vous aillez régulièrement des chapitres ou autre ! Mais il ne faut pas me faire confiance sur des trucs comme ça, je mets toujours beaucoup BEAUCOUP de temps à écrire donc... Bon aller, le blablate pour rien dire moi !**

 **Bye bye !**


End file.
